Taste the Poison
by Evgeniya
Summary: Bill and Jessica make Talbot absolutely sick. Written for PoisonGirl125/doctorfetish. It's a hurt/comfort/sick story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Someone requested this story and I couldn't resist the temptation!

**Warning:** There is** no spanking** in this story, but it is threatened. I know. I just can't help myself at this point. I guess it is set sometime before or the very beginning of Season 3 (no specific episode setting) and it heavily implies Bill/Eric, so in a sense it's AU.

* * *

**TASTE THE POISON**

With her now heightened senses, Jessica could smell the bouquet of daylilies and periwinkles. It was far into the night, but the flood lights illuminated the garden and every flower had a special glow. They lined a walkway of polished stones, which curved gracefully through the Corinthian columns. Jessica took in the sight with wide, innocent eyes. She visually explored the world around her as much as she could since she didn't need to pay attention to where she was heading as long as she had Bill by her side.

Of course, with two guards closely accompanying her and Bill, there was no opportunity to wander.

Bill and Jessica were led through the wide and dramatic hallway. The empty space was dominated by a large portrait of Russell and Talbot. It should have been a hint to Jessica about the dangers that possibly awaited her, but she was too taken in by the grandeur of her surroundings to notice.

Bill heard the footsteps before Jessica and he gently took her hand in his. He couldn't fathom why the king of Mississippi would want to meet his unwilling progeny, but he could not shake the feeling that she was going to be ripped from his hands.

"Good evening, Mr. Compton," the king greeted with customary courtesy as he appeared before them. "It is with great pleasure that I welcome you and your progeny into our home."

Bill was not fooled by this show of good manners, but Jessica was excited to recognize the person from the portrait. She knew she was meeting a king tonight, but there were still elements of vampire life that she found surreal.

"What do I do?" Jessica whispered to Bill. His dislike for the vampire king was known, but it seemed to Jessica that he blew it way out of proportion. _That_ was something she was used to.

"Do I curtsey?

"Oh, no, child," Russell answered quickly and Jessica blushed softly at being overheard. "We can forget the formalities for now. Let's just try and enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

Bill agreed with a curt nod, but he had no intention on being caught off guard. The only problem was Jessica. He had warned her to be on her best behavior, but it seemed that she was easily deceived by a gentlemanly veneer.

Jessica's eyes widened a little more when the royal consort entered. He was another face she recognized from the portrait and even more beautiful in person. However, the consort immediately stopped in his tracks and eyed the red headed vampire. Jessica nervously pulled at the hem of her dress. She stared back at Talbot, wondering what she did wrong already.

"What's this?" Talbot nearly hissed, forcing Jessica to toss a worried glance at Bill. Then Talbot turned to Russell. "You only informed me an hour ago that Bill was coming… and I know _**I**_ never told him he could bring a date!"

"It's not a date, Talbot," Russell responded, sounding almost bored. "This dear girl is Mr. Compton's progeny. Just a few weeks old, if I was informed correctly." Then he nodded at Jessica. "Isn't that right, dear?"

Stunned for moment, Jessica could only stare. Above, the crystal prisms rattled against one another on the chandelier and sounded very close to the gnashing of sharp teeth. Jessica suddenly realized that her new surroundings were enough to swallow her whole. She never stood in front of anyone as old as Russell, let alone a king, and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak. There must have been some protocol to answering a king.

A slight tilt of Bill's head caught her attention, and he nodded at her reassuringly.

"Yes, sir," she managed to smile.

That wasn't so hard. However, Talbot was no longer paying attention to the youngest vampire in the room. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Russell with complete contempt.

"The servants drained enough blood for two," the consort pointed out cautiously. "At a stretch, we could have served three, but four?" Then he crossed his arms angrily. "There won't nearly be enough blood."

"Oh, Talbot," the king chided lightly. "She's just a tiny slip of a thing. A mouthful will do."

"Slip? No, no, no. She's at least a size 9 and you know as well as I do that appetites are strongest shortly after being turned."

Jessica, being just as self-conscious dead as she was when alive, resented the implication and her fangs spontaneously slipped forth. All eyes darted at her at the sound of the _click_. Not meaning any harm, Jessica quickly squeaked and covered her mouth with her hands.

Bill quickly grabbed her shoulder and protectively pulled her close to his side. However, Russell didn't look insulted, so Bill settled on squeezing her shoulder instead of reprimanding her. No harm was done.

However, Talbot cradled his head in his hands and groaned.

"I'm s-sorrrry," Jessica stuttered at Russell. She really was embarrassed after she promised Bill she'd behave. Then she looked at Talbot, who seemed to be pained by her mistake. "…are you okay?"

"He's fine, dear," Russell answered. "Talbot fakes a headache when he doesn't get his way. It's a habit he retained from his human days."

Talbot slowly removed his hand and pinned Russell with a hard stare. His king had a way of answering for him while ignoring him at the same time. Talbot clenched his jaw, but managed to straighten his back and offer his hospitality to Bill and Jessica. He was the royal consort after all and these guests were strangers to the Mississippi kingdom.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Talbot asked; voice almost strained. "We have sparkling blood infused with Chardonnay. Perfect to wet your appetites before dinner."

Since all was well, Jessica jumped at the thought. She eagerly clapped her hands together and looked at Bill. "Oh, Bill!" she squealed. "Can I?"

She only ever tasted Kahlua when she was alive. She never thought she'd have the chance to enjoy Chardonnay as a vampire. There were certainly aspects of this lifestyle that Bill neglected to tell her.

Bill cleared his throat then grabbed her hand to settle her down. He ignored her request and spoke directly to Russell. "Jessica only drinks synthetic blood."

"Come on, Bill!" the girl whined. "It's a party! We're supposed to have fun! At least give me a sip of yours."

Bill tightened his jaw. He certainly wasn't having fun. And from the looks of it, he wasn't going to have fun for the rest of the night.

"Synthetic… Blood…?" Talbot interrupted. He spoke so slowly, almost as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. "You expect me to serve Tru Blood? In our home?"

Russell tightened his smile. "Talbot… it's really not a big deal."

Talbot scoffed and shook his head dismissively. Apparently Russell just expected him to make accommodations for their unexpected guests. Of course, they weren't_ actually_ unexpected. Russell just happened to neglect to inform him of their dinner plans.

Talbot's teeth were blunt, but he still scowled at Russell as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"Well…" Russell sighed as he watched Talbot depart with his usual annoyance. Then he smiled at Bill and Jessica. "I guess you better both walk this way."

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

The dinner table was magnificent. It stood at a grand 17 feet long, but Russell, Talbot, Jessica, and Bill all gathered around the one end. Again, Jessica looked all around her. She was very pleased to see ceiling medallions that resembled the flowers she saw along the walkway. It was evident that the king and his consort put great care into their home.

A servant came along to hand out their meals. They were carried in beautiful gold-plated platters. The lids were lifted to show off the porcelain bowls that cradled the blood. Each dish was garnished with a sprig of green. Jessica beamed at the thought of blood being so refined, but as she looked around her, no one else seemed to be impressed.

Russell had his spoon in hand as he smiled across at Jessica. "What's it like having Bill for a maker?"

"It's alright," she shrugged with a blush. She was embarrassed to have any attention on her, especially from a king. "I'm not always with Bill. Sometimes I'm with Eric."

"Jessica…" Bill tried to whisper warningly, but his voice was overshadowed by Russell's.

"Oh!" the king jumped a little. His devilish smile traveled from Bill back to Jessica. "I bet there's a story there."

"I'll say," she laughed with a snort.

"Jessica!" Bill warned more sternly. This time, he was heard.

"What?" she huffed. She did indeed recognize the warning, but she just slouched in her seat in response.

"Don't silence the girl, Bill," the king ordered with amusement. "Let her speak."

At that statement, Talbot shot Russell a look. He remembered many occasions when he was silenced. However, no one seemed to catch his glare, so he continued to eat his meal without a sound.

"Jessica was only in Eric's care for a few nights," Bill explained slowly. "He couldn't _handle_ the responsibility. She stays strictly with me now."

"And where does Eric stay, Bill?" Jessica asked innocently. She couldn't help herself and smiled.

Bill didn't answer, but he stared at Jessica with stern disapproval.

Jessica may have been able to ignore that admonishing glare, but Russell was not. He chuckled and said, "It appears I should have invited you and Eric here tonight."

It wasn't often that Russell was surprised. Certainly not from an outburst by Talbot, but the royal consort managed to lift his plate and fling it across the room unexpectedly. The imported china shattered against the wall and pieces of porcelain and droplets of blood scattered across the room.

Suddenly, the whole room was silent. Bill and Jessica were too stunned to say anything. They would leave that up to Russell. Usually Talbot followed his outburst with a long winded rant, but instead he sat shivering and hunched over the table.

"It appears that Talbot is displeased," Russell observed to break the silence. "Care to tell us your worries _now_?"

Talbot shuddered for a few moments longer. He could feel sweat dripping from his brow. Everything was an aggravation and he just wanted it to go away.

"You sprung this on me," he whispered hoarsely. "Out of nowhere." He was actually taking breaths to calm himself. Finally, he muttered, "I'm sick of it all."

Russell threw his napkin aside. He no doubt assumed this was a continuation of a previous argument they had. He just wasn't sure of which one. Either way, he felt Talbot picked the wrong time to rehash their old fights.

"You must excuse Talbot," Russell apologized flatly to Bill and Jessica, but never took his eyes off the royal consort. "This was sprung on him so suddenly."

"Don't you dare apologize on my behalf," Talbot warned in a drawn-out, dangerous tone. "I've had enough of this mindless conversation."

Talbot stood up and braced his hands against the table to support his heaving shoulders. Russell mistook it for his usual fuming of anger.

"How's the weather, _Bill_!" Talbot snapped. "Did you catch the game last night, _Bill_!"

"Talbot!" Russell warned with a strained hiss. It usually took a single word from a maker to get their progeny in line, but something was amiss. He knew Talbot saw this as mindless conversation, but he did have a plan at play. It all depended on patience.

However, Talbot did not appreciate the reprimanding tone. He latched onto Jessica's plate and threw it at Russell. The king dodged the object quickly, but the full plate covered the wall in a tacky, bloody mess. The Tru Blood clumped together and clotted onto the floor.

"Talbot—" Russell began, but his consort quickly stormed out of the room. He was tempted to follow Talbot, but he needed to save face in front of their guests.

"That was _my_ meal," Jessica whined at Bill. She thought this was her last chance for an elegant, vampire dinner. She wasn't even able to take a single bite.

But Bill shook his head frantically. Now was not the time to cause any more trouble.

Jessica was also tired of not being heard. She took a saucer and flung it across the room. She may not have had the same grip as Talbot, but the porcelain managed to shatter with a satisfying chime.

"Jessica!" Bill protested, accepting fully well that Talbot was a bad influence on her.

Russell took a look at the once matching china. "It's alright, Bill," he sighed. "The set is ruined anyways."

Jessica did look somewhat apologetic. She was still adjusting to her undead life. She couldn't always control her impulses.

"Please excuse me," Russell asked as he stood up and pushed his chair in. "I'll only be a moment."

Once Russell was gone, Bill turned to Jessica.

"I don't care how the royal consort acts in his own home," Bill scolded reasonably. "This is not appropriate behavior for my child. We are guests here and you will present yourself as a lovely young lady in front of the king. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jessica answered with her head lowered. "I was just excited," she mumbled. "You never include me in anything."

Bill flinched slightly. He may not have anticipated Jessica in his life, but she was here now. He had a responsibility to her. Begrudgingly, he pushed his human blood towards her.

"Really?" she asked excitedly since Bill never encouraged her to eat anything besides the synthetic stuff.

Bill didn't approve, but Jessica did deserve a pick-me-up for being forced into this lifestyle and they _were _sitting inside the belly of the beast. "You need your strength."

If that wasn't enough to make her smile, Bill handed her a spoon.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Russell made his way to the master bedroom. Talbot never threw a tantrum unless he wanted attention. If he could calm the royal consort down now, then he could salvage the rest of the night with their guests. However, the door to their bedroom was locked shut. Complete avoidance. Now that was part of the game Russell was not yet familiar with.

"Talbot," Russell knocked on the door irritably. "Open up so we can solve this quickly."

"Just fuck off," came the strangled reply. "I need to be alone right now."

Russell clenched his jaw and flinched. He absolutely detested anything that didn't go his way, but he let Talbot get away with a lot more than he ought to. "Fine," he hissed. "But when I come back, this door better be open!"

Locks didn't bother Russell. He could always break the door down. However, he preferred to appease Talbot to avoid further arguments. If Talbot needed time to simmer, then he shall have it. Guests were waiting and perhaps enough space would eventually smother Talbot's flame.

Downstairs, Russell rejoined Bill and Jessica. It seemed that they ate in silence. Well, at least Jessica did. Russell heard no murmurs of conversation from them. Russell had thought that he saw a spark from Jessica, but he heard all he needed to hear. He had no more use for Bill's red headed progeny.

"I'm afraid we'll have to call it a night," Russell announced as he reentered the dining room. "I shall take Miss Hamby home."

"That isn't necessary," Bill insisted. He hadn't known Jessica long, but he had the vampire instinct to keep his progeny safe.

"Oh, I insist," Russell continued. "She is a delight. I'm sure we'll find something to talk about on our way to Bon Temps."

Jessica looked at Bill. She still wouldn't do anything without her maker's okay. The worst thing that could happen would be if Jessica misspoke, but Russell didn't seem to put much thought into what young progenies had to say. At this point, Bill saw no reason why Russell would cause her any damage, so he gave her an approving nod. There was no harm because he could always feel her distress.

"Okay," Jessica said at his nod, then smiled and grabbed her purse.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Jessica sat across from Russell in the limo. She remembered her school friends talking about limos for prom. After being turned, she thought that was no longer possible. However, after meeting Russell, she found that there was still much vampire life could offer.

They sat in silence for most of the way. Jessica didn't know what to say to a king and Russell, maybe, didn't know what to say to a young progeny. Eventually, he broke the silence.

"That is a lovely shade of red lipstick you have on," the king noticed. Makeup was still something all females delight in. Whether dead or alive.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly. "Bill doesn't like this shade of red. He thinks it's too vibrant. He says I should stick to gloss. I guess I'm just a little girl to him."

"Oh, what does Bill know?" And that was the answer. They could always talk about something as long as it was Bill.

"Bill doesn't approve of a lot of things," Jessica continued. Her sweet dimples deepened as she smiled nervously. "That's why I prefer Eric."

"Ohhh…" Russell hummed in amusement. "It appears Jessica Hamby has two daddies. I didn't know Bill had it in him."

Jessica giggled and shook her head. Bill would never let her talk about his complicated relationship with Eric. "I wouldn't say that. Bill is still my maker." Then she shook her head again. "It still feels odd to say that."

Russell studied the red headed youth for a moment. She had a naiveté he hadn't seen for a long time. A genuine ingénue.

"You still have a human quality about you," Russell declared as he settled back against the cushion to study her some more.

Jessica mistook that as a compliment and blushed. If Bill was there, he would have informed her of the king's distaste for anything human.

Finally, the limo stopped and they sat right outside the Compton home.

Whether dead or alive, Jessica was still raised to have manners. "Would you like to come inside?" she asked as she stepped out of the limo.

There wasn't much she could offer a king. There was a Nintendo Wii and warm Tru Blood. The dilapidated home lacked the luster of the Mississippi mansion. However, there were still a few surprises in Bill's home she wasn't aware of.

But Russell had no interest in Bill's house. He had thugs like Franklin for that. Plus, he felt a slight twinge deep inside that Talbot was distressed _again_.

"I'll have to take a rain check, dear," Russell answered, which was a relief to both him and Jessica. "I'm sure we'll meet again one night."

He shut the door and allowed Jessica to go in peace. After all, he still had Bill and Talbot to check in on.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

When Russell arrived home, the mansion was still quiet. Bill must have already been escorted to his guest bedroom and Talbot, probably, still locked himself away in his. However, Russell knew his progeny well. It wasn't often that Talbot had a _brief _fit. He probably continued his tantrum, smashing valuables and collectibles in his wake. Russell was gone long enough to cause some serious damage. In fact, his distance was probably enough to put the whole mansion in discord.

However, the wrought iron gates where still intact. The twin chandeliers still illuminated the halls in light. Their home continued to be a masterpiece of grace and style. If Russell still wanted to see evidence of Talbot's tantrum, he would have to look further.

Russell expected to find more. There was absolutely no way Talbot would behave himself without supervision. Russell looked all around him, but he neglected to look down. As he walked along the spiral staircase, he stepped into a puddle of blood.

Thick and tacky and browning with age. _That was it_. This was more like his Talbot. There was some comfort in knowing his progeny's routine. Russell did a quick headcount to determine which guard was the poor casualty of his fury. Surprisingly, all guards were accounted for.

It was an observation that confused Russell for a moment, until he heard panting and a rapid heartbeat steadily approaching. Suddenly, a servant boy came crashing into view. Out of breath and panicked. It was Gavin, the mortal servant Talbot seemed to favor for whatever reason. He satisfied Talbot's palete while Russell was ancient enough to enjoy all blood types. Personal preferences to taste were not nearly as pleasurable as the lives he took.

But Russell was not a patient man. Gavin was already sputtering nonsense, so he gripped his neck harshly to crush his rambling. Russell had no interest in what a human had to say. They always took too long to stutter out their thoughts, which were meaningless to begin with.

"T-Tablot," the boy managed to gasped. Since his windpipe was quickly collapsing, he had to choose carefully which words would set him free.

Russell loosened his hold, but did not let go. His consort's name was enough to grab his attention. "Yes. What about him?"

"He's… c-choking up… b-blood."

Russell twitched. That couldn't be right. Unfortunately, that slight tic tightened his grip around Gavin's throat and his neck snapped instantly. The human boy fell limply to the floor, but Russell didn't give it a second thought. Human lives were so pointless it didn't matter if there were sometimes accidents in their home. There was only one thing of value in the mansion and Russell rushed to the master bedroom to find his Talbot.

This time, the room was not locked. Talbot must have forgotten the latch or was simply too distracted to even bother. Either way, Russell could still sense his progeny inside and knew he had locked himself in the master bathroom.

Russell crowded the bathroom door and pounded purposely. "Talbot. Open up. Let me see you."

"No," the royal consort coughed. "P-please, Russell…. I n-need time to myself."

"Tell me what's the matter," he ordered firmly. He could sense his progeny's distress and even heard it in voice. "Darling, please…"

There were a few more strangled gasps and gurgles.

"I will break down this door," Russell threatened. Talbot was known to put on a show, but this was different. He had no response to the king's threat, which sent a jolt of understandable, but violent fear through Russell. A trace of blood and gore found its way through the air and the king could feel Talbot's energy slowly wavering from behind the door.

With a single, but brutal slap, Russell sent the cherry wood door the floor. The golden hinges snapped and shattered. There now was nothing to stand between him and his child.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Talbot awoke with a moan. He was tacky with sweat and lying in bed. The sheets were around him and Russell was at his side with a cool cloth. He was still in a daze as he shook his head. He couldn't remember his last thoughts, but it was _not _crawling into bed.

"R-russell?" Talbot called for. "Where am I?"

"It's okay, darling," Russell soothed. "I'm right here. There's nothing to worry about."

Despite Russell holding him down, Talbot managed to sit up. Since he was ill, the king did not use his full strength to keep him in place.

"I will take of care of this," Russell assured firmly, but his voice sounded more harsh than kind. It was almost a promise to himself, because he refused to ever admit that there were things out of his control.

Russell's razored fangs were already in place. He bit into his wrist and beads of blood immediately dropped onto the sheets. It was a testament of Talbot's condition that he did not put up an argument about the stains. He grabbed onto the king's wrist and tried to lap up the ancient blood.

But his body worked against him and he flung himself away. He bent over the edge of the bed and began to cough up the blood into a nearby wastebasket. Russell watched. His lips curling back into a scowl. Whatever affliction found itself on Talbot was an insult to his blood as well as all vampires.

Talbot grabbed the cloth from Russell's grip and began to wipe his face. He had lost blood already and, being unable to consume more, he knew he would only get weaker.

"I don't feel so well," the Grecian vampire murmured. He latched onto his head. He _certainly_ remembered that from before he blacked out, but it wasn't possible. Illness was a human affliction.

Russell brushed back his child's hair. There was contusion that had yet to heal from where he fell, but the king decided not to draw attention to it. It would only worry Talbot and remind Russell that he could not heal him.

"I know," the king agreed quietly. "But it will all be over soon. I'll see to that."

"What does that mean?" Talbot tried to stand up, but his body was too weak to fight against even the slightest touch from Russell. He felt drained of blood and could barely move his head, so he settled it back down against the pillow with a quiet "…ow."

"Well…" Russell began hesitantly and patted his shoulder. He suspected Talbot would protest and he didn't want him to waste any of his energy on something so stupid. "I think it's time you saw a doctor. It has been 700 years, after all."

"No!" Talbot snapped, exactly as Russell had anticipated. "I know what that means. If you expect me to go see Dr. Ludwig, you'll have to drag me out of house like a clubbed seal!"

Finding the last of his strength, Talbot ripped the sheets off of himself and sprung from the bed. He dashed towards the door, but, unfortunately, he could never be as fast as Russell. Especially in his current state. The king stood waiting by the entrance and latched onto his arm. He quickly ushered him back over to the bed.

"I know you'd never go see Dr. Ludwig!" Russell acknowledged gruffly as he pushed Talbot back beneath the sheets. "That's why I arranged for her to come here."

"You didn't!" Talbot panicked. "Not in our home!"

"I did. And you are going to do everything the good doctor says. Correct?"

Talbot turned his head away from Russell. That was just too much to ask of him. Talbot was particular to who they invited into their home and Dr. Ludwig was no exception. Along with Bill and Jessica, the doctor was just another houseguest he never approved of.

"You will do everything Dr. Ludwig says," Russell repeated firmly. "Do you understand?"

Talbot still kept his head turned. As his maker and king, Russell could always force his decision upon him, but he wasn't going to appease the king's mind by giving in. It was ridiculous that Russell would just expect him to trust any advice from a doctor, no matter how much knowledge of the supernatural she possessed. He had nearly 700 years of proof that he wasn't in need of any doctors.

Luckily, there was a knock on the main door and Russell's attention was drawn away from him for the time being.

"It appears the doctor has arrived," Russell announced. "While you were…" he found it hard to utter the right word. "…indisposed, I asked Bill if he could arrange for Dr. Ludwig's attendance. Luckily, he happens to know a vampire who can get in contact with her quickly."

"I must remember to give Bill my thanks," Talbot replied sullenly.

The king pointed a finger at the younger vampire and warned, "You stay here."

Then he went downstairs to receive their new guests.

Dr. Ludwig was escorted through the hallway downstairs. She looked hunched over as she dragged her medical bag in one hand. The black worn leather cloaked whatever instruments of torture she brought with her. She was led by a few guards and a tall blond vampire, who Russell eyed purposely. He was definitely the vampire Miss Hamby was referring to.

"You are no doubt the great Eric Northman that everyone's been raving about," the king acknowledged slowly.

Amused, Eric cocked an eyebrow at Bill. "Really?"

"It was Jessica," Bill informed, slightly irritated at the blond's arrogance.

"Yes, well, it's going to be getting light out," Russell observed casually. "I suppose you better spend the day. Unfortunately, we only have one guest bedroom made up."

"That's shouldn't be a problem." Eric tossed an infuriating smile back at Bill.

"No," the king answered indifferently, remembering what Jessica had said. "I suppose it wouldn't."

"That's all very well and good," Dr. Ludwig interrupted as she pushed her way between the vampires. "But I, however, can't stand around here all night. Once I see my patient then I'm on my way. Where is he?"

"Right this way," Russell said as he led the doctor upstairs. He would use their short walk to explain Talbot's symptoms.

Once they were alone, Bill turned to Eric. "Why did you come?"

"Because you called me," the blond answered plainly.

Bill had to call Eric since Russell was still in his presence. He managed to drop as many hints to the Viking as he could without drawing the king's attention.

"Did you not hear the hesitation in my voice?" Bill accused.

"I heard your usual garbled drawl," Eric answered. "I did not recognize it as hesitation."

Bill actually made the effort to exhale his frustration. He knew Eric recognized the warning. He was just too drawn to excitement to listen. It was an infuriating habit that Vikings could never be broken of.

"Where is Jessica?" Eric asked.

"Alone," Bill grunted. "Back home. Unsupervised."

"Good," Eric smiled. "That means it's just the two of us for now."

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Dr. Ludwig shuffled her way through the spacious master bedroom. Talbot had lost consciousness again. His still body was bathed in the glow of the antique chandelier and served as an imposing specimen of an ailing vampire. However, Dr. Ludwig was not impressed.

"I thought you said this was an emergency," she observed agitatedly.

"It is," the king assured through tight teeth.

Dr. Ludwig turned back around and started her way out the door. "Call me if symptoms don't improve in two days."

"I don't have two days!" Russell argued as his sharp fangs descended with a hiss. He mentally had to remind himself that Dr. Ludwig did not respond to threats, so he tried to reason. "If I wait two days, you'll just have to come back here and I don't want to take up any more of your time."

"Well," she sighed. That _was_ more traveling than she cared to bother with. "Alright."

"Thank you," he muttered.

"You can do away with those."

Russell cracked his stiff neck in annoyance, but he did snap his fangs back into place.

Dr. Ludwig flung herself onto the chair beside the bed. Stethoscopes were useless with vampires, so she instead grabbed Talbot's arm and pulled him close.

Talbot's eyes slowly opened, but he was not expecting Dr. Ludwig's haggard face to be hovering over him. He immediately sat up and snagged his arm away. The doctor knew to take advantage of his weaken state, so every time he pulled away, she grabbed his arm right back.

"Don't you touch me!" Talbot finally snarled when the doctor refused to give up. "I'll heal on my own."

"That's what I said," she gloated to Russell.

"I wouldn't have called Dr. Ludwig if I thought I didn't have to," the king said very seriously to his progeny. It was relief that Talbot wasn't worried, but that didn't make Russell any less concerned.

Talbot stared at Russell heatedly as he contemplated his next move. Finally, his eyes moved to Dr. Ludwig and he studied her with intense deliberation. His vision was slightly blurred, but she was a small woman with slow reflexes. Her disinterest and lack of fear in vampires would be her ruin. With one swift movement, Talbot could snap her neck. He would enjoy the moist _crack_ when he ripped her head from her body. It would be well worth the mess. A pint of blood splaying the walls and maybe another pint dribbling down her twitching body. He could mount her head on a spike as a warning to others, as they did centuries ago. Even weakened, he was surely more powerful than any doctor.

That sounded like a plan. There was only Russell left to consider…

Talbot crossed his arms irritably and tucked his chin to his chest. Then he pouted before demanding, "I'd like some privacy."

Russell lifted his progeny's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. There was no hiding the stormy, untamed irises that were still clouded with steam. Not fit to be left alone with anyone who wanted to remain alive.

"Ah, there it is," Russell murmured gruffly as recognized that spark in Talbot's eyes. "No. I think not."

Talbot stubbornly whipped his chin away and continued to scowl. The muscles in his face pulled back, but he was momentarily stunned to find that his fangs didn't extend.

"You're too weak for that," Dr. Ludwig informed as she approached him with a syringe.

"What do you think you're doing?" Talbot growled. "I told you not to touch me!"

"I just need a small sample of blood and I will get it," the doctor announced casually. "Without it, it could take a matter of weeks to determine the problem."

Russell grumbled and turned his head. He couldn't bear the thought of Talbot sick for weeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Talbot muttered at the king's grumbling. "Am I too much an inconvenience for you? Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your plans. I hope you find a suitable gravesite for me Louisiana."

Russell's mouth twitched again, causing his fangs to fall at the thought of losing Talbot. "Don't talk like that," he hissed. "Don't you dare."

But Talbot didn't care. Instead, he accused, "You're just going to stand aside as I'm tortured."

"I'm not just going to stand aside," the king agreed grimly. "I'm going to encourage it. It's just a tiny pinprick. A needle doesn't compare to vampire fangs."

"It's not the needle," Talbot admitted. Then he narrowed his eyes at the doctor and answered sourly, "It's _her_."

Dr. Ludwig may have been the only known supernatural doctor, but she also had the highest mortality rate. No one agreed with her methods, but wouldn't dare protest due to lack of options.

"Fine," Russell said firmly as he tore the syringe away from Dr. Ludwig. "Give me your arm."

Russell expected complete compliance now, so Talbot responded by stubbornly sinking deeper into mattress. It didn't matter if it was Russell taking his blood. It was still Dr. Ludwig's orders and who knew what she had planned for his blood, or what she would do to him after she received it.

Russell chewed on that reaction for a moment. Talbot had always been too damned good at manipulation. He would dodge any course of treatment recommended by the doctor. Talbot's willfulness was a familiar trap that Russell wouldn't allow himself to be caught in while his progeny's wellbeing was at stake.

So Russell's hand fell onto Talbot's shoulder as he instinctively readied himself for a fight. To anyone else, it would have looked like a gentle, reassuring squeeze, but Talbot was keenly aware of the strength behind Russell's grip.

The king let the silence hang heavy in the room until he spoke sternly, "I can always ask Dr. Ludwig to step into the hallway. I'm sure I can give you plenty of incentive to follow doctor's orders."

Talbot's noble face betrayed itself with a slight wince. He knew the king caught it, so he had to respond as indignantly as he could. "You wouldn't."

"A couple swats now then the rest when you are well," Russell informed roughly. "And you will be well. Dr. Ludwig and I will make sure of that no matter how much you protest."

Russell didn't mean it. Talbot was quite sure of that. The king had already shown him more patience than he ever did to anyone. Russell would never be so ruthless as to spank his progeny when he was so defenseless and ill. It was an opportunity Talbot should take advantage of, but there was a strange, raw edge in the king's voice now that he was instantly distracted by.

Talbot jutted his arm out for Russell. Even defeated, his face maintained an impressive degree of rebellion. He wouldn't pull back, but he would supervise the king as he punctured his skin with the needle. He wouldn't dare focus his eyes on anything else. While it was a familiar threat that numerous guards overheard over the centuries, he still wasn't sure if Dr. Ludwig heard and she was already smug as it was. Talbot would just have to oversee Russell and he was prepared to point out even the slightest blunder. If his blood had to be withdrawn, it would be done to his complete satisfaction.

Just as Russell was about to insert the needle, Talbot threw himself back and shouted his anguish. A shearing pain surged through his other arm and Russell and Talbot both snapped around to see Dr. Ludwig digging into the royal consort's flesh with a small knife.

"That syringe was a distraction," the doctor admitted as she held Talbot's jerking arm still. "You'd never be able to pierce his skin with that. Touch him."

Russell still had Talbot's right arm in his grasp. He squeezed the muscle, noticing it was firmer than usual. Thick and heavy, it had a great heft that was never there.

"Does that hurt?" he asked as he continued to press into the stiff rigid skin.

"Of course it hurts!" Talbot hissed as he snatched his arm away. "My skin feels like tissue paper holding up concrete!"

Talbot didn't know if he was more insulted by the pain ripping through his flesh, or that Dr. Ludwig was actually able to trick him. As he turned to cast her an accusing glare, she scraped his thick blood onto a slab of plastic as if she was ready to plaster a wall.

"Have you eaten anything unusual?" she asked as she studied the cakey specimen.

"No," Russell quickly answered for him out of habit.

But Talbot interrupted. "Tru Blood."

A low, strangled growling noise slowly crept up the king's throat at the sound of the brand name. He knew his child's habits well and synthetic blood was not one of them. Most of his efforts were to keep him and Talbot comfortable. Only indulge his progeny in the finest pleasures. Tru Blood was a deceit he did not see coming and he would rather accuse him of lying before believing it himself.

"It takes several hours to drain a single human," Talbot answered heatedly, immediately reading Russell. "I had two extra mouths to feed. And one was too stubborn to appreciate an authentic vampire meal."

"Even so…" Russell muttered, intent to say more but was interrupted by his progeny before he could continue.

"Yes, we lowly progenies had to suffer through that synthetic sludge they dare compare to human blood." Talbot's hiss was full of accusation now. "Perhaps now you realize how much I actually sacrifice for you."

"How was I supposed to know you were going to do that?" the king grumbled. His fangs got in the way as they practically pieced his bottom lip as he spoke. "Your first unselfish act was to some vampire from a small town in Louisiana."

"You're right," Talbot agreed. He finally turned away, but his words weren't any less heated. "This is my fault. This is the price I pay for making you look good."

"I'm glad to see you both use humor to lighten tense situations," Dr. Ludwig observed as she collected a few tools from her medical bag. "I haven't seen this in a long time," she continued. "How long ago did you purchase this Tru Blood?"

Since Russell felt so inclined to answer for him, Talbot clamped his mouth shut. He had no interest in cooperating with the doctor as it was, so he turned his face away like a petulant child.

"You had better answer her," Russell warned harshly through his tightly gritted fangs.

Talbot eyed Russell crossly. The king's threat still loomed over him, so he decided not to test him further. But he wouldn't admit defeat either, so he responded by rolling his eyes. Of course Russell couldn't answer that question. He was so focused on politics that he never knew what went on in the household anyways.

"It was a case we bought when Tru Blood was first introduced," the royal consort answered bitterly. He was slowly deciding that he would rather talk to Dr. Ludwig than Russell anyways. "We had no use for it, so we've kept it in storage all this time."

Their storeroom was a cluttered mess between Russell's collectibles and Talbot's purchases of what were fashionable. While he wasn't interested in cheap knock offs, Tru Blood was the latest must-have item in vampire culture and he wanted to be a part of it even if he no desire to use it.

"Hmm…" the doctor responded obscurely.

"I followed the instructions!" Talbot answered with agitation. "If that's what you're thinking. I warmed it to 37 degrees Celsius. That's all the label said."

"Tru Blood was originally for humans," she explained. "I'm sure you've noticed that medications can sour a human's blood. Now, would you throw the human aside and drink the medication? No. So, why would you drink Tru Blood?"

"Are you saying Tru Blood is poison?" Russell asked with great skepticism.

"No," the doctor responded. "Not now anyways. It's come a long way since its first inception."

Dr. Ludwig continued to rummage throw her bag, pulling out tubes and other equipment.

"Tru Blood was originally designed as a blood substitute in humans," she continued. "And _only_ in humans. The manufacturers trained its sales reps to endorse an off-label use to vampires and fangbangers. The sales reps would push Tru Blood as advantageous over human blood and helping to control cravings. Remember, the Great Revelation was not that long ago. Tru Blood was not subject to certain federal laws and regulations pertaining to vampires because… well… they technically didn't exist."

Russell began to involuntarily growl again. Dr. Ludwig's observations sounded very close to the AVL. There was no point in fighting for equal rights because humans would never be equal to vampires. If the AVL didn't feel so compelled to comply to the human race, there wouldn't even be Tru Blood to begin with.

"The company sidestepped the FDA approval process and continued to distribute unapproved blood substitutes," Dr. Ludwig resumed casually. "It risked the safety of millions of vampires. Fortunately, most vampires preferred human blood, which most still do today."

"That is a ridiculous claim," Russell dismissed with a growl.

"You're an ancient vampire," she pointed out casually. "How did the wine and opium blood substitute word out in the 17th century?"

Russell snapped his head away dismissively. That was enough of an answer for the doctor.

"There were many blood substitutes throughout the centuries," the doctor went on without acknowledging the vampire's growl. "Even Tru Blood is not the same it was a few years ago. The AVL has seen great progresses when it comes to vampires and the FDA. The current form of Tru Blood is safe for vampire consumption, but I should point out that it always had a shelf life of one year."

"I don't want to hear about the AVL," Russell snarled. "I just want a solution!"

Dr. Ludwig was playing with a tube that was about an inch thick. "The original formula for the polymers in Tru Blood not only fused the elements together, but also added volume to the blood. Unfortunately, the polymers dissolved and clung to the blood molecules already in the body. It makes it impossible to consume anymore."

The doctor hooked the rubber tube into an apparatus that looked very similar to an IV. Talbot's eyes widened at the sight of the razored mouthpiece attached to the end of the thick plastic tubing. Acting on instincts, he tightly drew both his arms close to his chest.

"You cannot put that in me," Talbot declared, his voice torn somewhere between rage and apprehension.

"I have to remove the synthetic blood already in your body," the doctor explained as she waved the fat tube in his face. "The polymers are broken down by oxygen. Unfortunately, your human respiratory system atrophied when you became a vampire. The razors at the end of this tube will create a passage in your veins so I can remove the synthetic blood. Saline is administered through the tube and siphons the Tru Blood away from your body."

Her brief explanation wasn't reassuring, so Talbot quickly latched onto Russell's wrist and pulled his hand close to his chest. He needed the comfort of his maker and lover and needed to feel him near. If any treatment was too dangerous, he knew the king would intervene immediately. "That kind of exsanguination could kill a vampire," Talbot whispered softly.

The anxiety in his words sent a faint jolt of alarm through Russell, but he would have to brush that aside to ensure his child's wellbeing. There was no other way to remove the synthetic blood and as long as it was in Talbot's system, he would only grow weaker.

Russell frowned, but immediately seized Talbot's chin. "I would never let it get that far," he swore, but it was hard to be firm when his child looked up him with such large, troubled eyes. The king untangled his hand from Talbot's grip and slowly placed his palm over his eyes.

"I won't allow it!" Talbot insisted firmly as he tried to pry the king's grip from his eyes.

"Just don't look," the king instructed as he kept Talbot's eyes covered. Perhaps not seeing it would make him believe it wasn't happening. Or at least keep him calm enough to accept the doctor's course of action.

At this point, Talbot didn't need to see anyways. Russell would have to be stern to make sure his progeny received the treatment he needed. That would include forcing Talbot to accept any plague Dr. Ludwig insisted upon him. But Russell would supervise the doctor and ensure that no harm came to Talbot.

Dr. Ludwig took Talbot's arm and began to bury the rubber tubing deep into his flesh. Talbot bit his lip and groaned, but Russell held his face firmly in his hands so he wouldn't have to see the brutal torment. He had to use a bit of pressure to follow Talbot's face as he cringed and recoiled at the pain. Since the original formula of the Tru Blood was defective, Talbot felt the full extent of the sting as if he were human.

It took several shoves before the tubing was fully inserted. Talbot continued to strangle his cries, but the device left a persistent burn in his arm.

"It's in," the doctor announced. The device started to gurgle and suck as it tried to siphon such a thick, heavy substance through its opening.

"Just look at me," Russell ordered as he felt Talbot's head pull away. Since his progeny was unsettled by the thought of exsanguination, he thought it best if he focused all his attention on him alone.

"This will take all day at least," the doctor stated as she tugged at the tubing again, making Talbot flinch. "I'll leave you two alone for the time being."

"Thank you," Russell announced while still staring at Talbot. "Go in the hall and asked for Shane. He'll prepare a guestroom for you."

Dr. Ludwig leapt from the chair and fastened up her medical bag. Then she shuffled her way out of the master bedroom.

Talbot watched her as she left. He was still outraged by the current situation, but that rage was slowly burning itself out. Talbot was suddenly aware of becoming completely exhausted.

Russell settled beside Talbot on the bed. Quietly and softly as to not jostle the thick tubing in his arm. He perched his head onto the pillow, his face barely an inch apart from Talbot's. He slowly stroked Talbot's free arm to comfort and soothe his child. For the most part, it worked because Talbot sunk deeper into the mattress. With his arm practically chained to an IV, he had nowhere else to go. Russell had ordered his eyes to remain on him, so he stared at his king with childlike desperation. He wanted to look at the source of pain that was protruding through his body, but with nearly 3000 years of wisdom, Russell earned that trust to obey. Any defiance he felt to rip the tubing from his arm was softened by his maker's presence. And perhaps a little from being too weak…

They laid in silence as they did often times during in the day. Eventually, Talbot took his free hand and brushed it against Russell's chest. He watched his king smile reassuringly at him. His maker often smiled, but it was never this sincere. It was something Russell saved only for him and at the times he needed it most.

Talbot's arm grew heavy and harder to move. He gradually worked his way down to Russell's hand and began to weave his fingers between the king's. Russell pushed against his digits and they mindlessly played with each other's hands as they continued to stare and smile at one another. Eventually, Talbot closed his eyes even as his fingers still continued to tickle against the king's palm. Ultimately, Talbot's fingers slackened and they slipped away from Russell's hold.

The king looked idly up at the ceiling as he sighed. "It's daylight now," he observed, even though he knew Talbot couldn't answer him now. His remark was only met by the babbling of the IV.

"I know you think this is my fault," Russell continued sadly, but the gruffness was still not gone from his voice. "_AVL_," he huffed instead of continuing his original thought. "They make it difficult to be a vampire."

Russell pulled his eyes from the ceiling and turned back at Talbot. Now still and motionless, he looked exactly like a sculpted masterpiece. Russell lifted his hand to feel his soft features, but the recalled Tru Blood hardened his skin like any work of marble.

"I really should have invited Bill and Eric," he finally admitted. "Mississippi is no place for a girl like Miss Hamby."

Russell certainly regretted that decision now as he stared at his child a few moments longer. He now fell silent because Talbot could use his rest even if it was just a result from being slowly drained. He didn't need the king's blathering, whether or not he could hear it.

Russell still kept his eyes fixed on Talbot. He wouldn't get any sleep that day. It was the king's own subtle way of chastising himself for Talbot's discomfort. A discomfort he should of recognized from the beginning, but he foolishly mistook it for his lover's constant irritability. But the sooner Talbot woke up, the sooner they could put this whole mess behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Just seconds before the sun went down, Dr. Ludwig was back in the master bedroom. Russell was still completely absorbed in Talbot, but the rattling of the doctor's equipment quickly caught his attention. He cracked his neck with a whispered curse. He had laid motionless beside Talbot throughout the day without giving it a second thought. Now he felt the consequence of that as his blood slowly worked its way up his body. It wouldn't be long before it seeped through his skin.

Putting that aside, Russell ignored the doctor and carefully brushed his hand against Talbot's cheek. His skin was softer than it was last night – a sure sign that most of the infectious synthetic material had been removed from his body.

"When can I feed him my blood?" Russell demanded to know hoarsely. The nightmare was close to being over and the king wanted to hurry it along. He wouldn't be completely content until his precious gem was looking back at him.

"You can't," Dr. Ludwig replied as she ripped the tubing away from Talbot's arm. The royal consort was even more lifeless than vampires ordinarily were. "He's too weak to feed in the usual sense. I'll still need to hook him up to an IV to receive blood."

"Just attach it to my vein," Russell ordered evenly as he began to roll up his sleeves.

Dr. Ludwig's eyes momentarily looked up at the king. Then she immediately raised one dubious brow as she took in his condition. While Russell could pretend he was holding himself together, his outer shell was disintegrating. His rough, aged flesh clung to the bone and thick, dark blood was gradually spilling from his ear. He could do with some fresh blood himself.

So Dr. Ludwig turned her face away and muttered beneath her breath. It was just like a vampire not to notice. Luckily, Russell was not her patient so she could just ignore that problem altogether.

"I told you last night the polymers needed oxygen to break down," the doctor answered instead. "Your blood is no good. The oxygen has died. We need fresh blood."

Dr. Ludwig tapped at the large bag that now held the Tru Blood Talbot initially consumed. The bag had bloated into a hard lump.

"I couldn't exsanguinate him completely without hurting him," she continued. "There's still a good amount of Tru Blood left in his system, but it can be broken down with human blood. A human with hyperoxia works best, but since we don't have that kind of time, we'll have to settle with the blood type that has the most oxygen. Do you keep any humans with O negative blood?"

Russell shook his head for a moment, straining to remember anything Talbot had mentioned in passing about their human servants. With no sleep and Talbot ill, he found it harder to function. So, he settled over Talbot and gently patted his cheek. He needed to rouse him enough for a simple question, but also to ensure that he was still with him.

"Talbot, dear," he whispered thankfully as his progeny began to stir. The fluttering of his eyelids was almost enough to make his dead heart beat. "That's it, darling," he encouraged gratefully. "Can you tell me which of the humans are O negative?"

Talbot shook his head faintly for a moment, his mind somewhere else. He was too tired to bat the king's hand away. "I'm too drained, Russell…" he eventually murmured. "…don't make me think…"

"Just stay with me," Russell insisted firmly. He hated to cause his child more discomfort, but he would demand an answer. "Give me any name. O negative. Who has it?"

Talbot sputtered at first, but eventually mumbled "…Gavin…"

"Shit," Russell cursed as Talbot settled against his pillow, dead again. Gavin was the one name he did know and since he impulsively killed him last night, Gavin's blood was surely useless now. It was a memory that seemed to fuel the blood leaking from every cavity in his body.

"Awww…" Dr. Ludwig sympathized condescendingly. "What's the matter? All out of Gavins?"

Her words were a lesson hidden in disguise. An obvious taunt about objectifying humans as solely blood bags. It hastened the bloody leakage down Russell's neck.

"I can find more Gavins!" Russell snarled with his nostrils flaring. A hot feeling of hatred filled his veins at the fact that he killed the required human, that Talbot was lying there helpless, and that Dr. Ludwig was able to rub it in his face. "The whole world is full of Gavins!"

Russell aimed a crushing glare at the doctor, but it predictably had no effect on someone with her experience. But she was very pleased to find a trigger.

"Prove it," Dr. Ludwig dared to hurry him along. "I'll need some O negative quickly."

Russell scowled at Dr. Ludwig and her challenge. Anger seemed to be a logical compensation for his loss of blood. So his fangs unsheathed with an unpleasant hiss. The sound was enough to make am average human quake, but the doctor was not impressed by any tricks from a vampire.

However, Russell was not there to amuse Dr. Ludwig. Talbot was his sole concern. In a single blink, he was gone from the room.

Russell made it in time to catch Bill and Eric on their way out. Mr. Compton was eager to make a hasty retreat from the Mississippi kingdom, but the king still had a need for him. It wouldn't take long to find a suitable human, but Russell wouldn't allow Talbot to remain alone while he was still so vulnerable. Since he couldn't be at two places at once, he would recruit some help from the Louisianan vampire.

"I still have one more favor to ask of you," Russell growled in Bill's ear as he nabbed his arm and pulled him close. "I need a quick check of inventory. Find out which members of the staff have O negative blood."

Bill's arm flexed inside Russell's grip, but even that small movement was a strain in the king's tight grasp. He noted the king's tense lips that pulled back far enough to expose his fangs. It revealed a venom in his words that he would not have noticed otherwise.

As the king stared at him, Bill noticed something else. Russell was making an obvious attempt to hold onto his exterior, but a dark streak of blood started to trail from his ear and coated his skin, which was more discolored than usual. Bill looked down at the grip around his arm. Blood was beginning to seep beneath the king's nails as well.

"Your majesty?" Bill questioned, wanting more information than the king was giving.

"Once I have it," Russell hissed slowly, his sharp daggers glistening with spit, blood, and intent. "You and your lover can go."

Bill was nearly thrown across the room as Russell retreated out of sight. As he regained his footing, Bill scowled and brushed himself off. If he wasn't so distracted by the manhandling, he would have huffed at the word _lover_.

Eric was at Bill's side with a small grin as he brushed off the shorter vampire's shoulder. There was a momentarily gleam of amusement in his eyes that the king could dishevel Bill's appearance with such little effort.

"His majesty seems to be crumbling," Eric remarked as Bill straightened his collar. A few drops of Russell's blood had seeped into the material. While Eric and Bill had spent the day in peace, the king's demeanor switched considerably from the previous night.

With a slight shake of his head, Bill narrowed his eyes at the doorway Russell took off from. Whatever had him agitated was surely warranted. So Bill smiled briefly, knowing that the king was deservedly a concern for Dr. Ludwig now.

"It is wrong to take pleasure's misfortune," Bill announced somberly as he met Eric's wicked grin. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

The blond shrugged. He had always been content with the doctor's results, but her patients had a different opinion. Either way, he and Bill had a task before them that would at least prove to be mildly entertaining. "I suppose it depends on what his staff has to offer."

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

The humans piled in a room that was solely devoted to them. It was tucked away in the lower levels of the mansion and not as elegant as the rest of the building. Its lighting was not meant to mimic the rays of the sun and only dimly lit the furnished surroundings. The beds were plush with pillows and shams. It seemed it was once decorated with intent, but the humans gradually took over and dominated its space with their own routine of disorder and habit.

Photographs wallpapered the walls with memories of their lives before becoming willing donors to vampires. Order was not a priority and they appeared to have nested the way humans do with knickknacks and other clutter.

Eric entered first with Bill close behind. The humans knew their place and immediately stood in a line. They seemed to be arranged by height, but there was very little difference between them. The two vampires both exchanged a look with raised eyebrows. It wasn't that they approved, but it was obvious that Russell kept a tight ship.

All were male, Bill noticed as he creased his nose over the selection. Just typical of the king and his consort. Each was exotic in his own right, but held themselves as a clone to one another.

"_Willing donors_," Eric scoffed with disapproval. That meant no screams of protest. No satisfaction from forcing a human to give up their only value. There was no challenge when each victim lined up for the onslaught.

"It won't take long," Bill declared stiffly as his eyes trailed over each human. None of them even flinched. "Let's just ask them."

"That's not how it's done," the blond insisted as he found his way over to the first human. The man stared ahead as if he was ordered never to make eye contact with the king. Eric studied him, his expression noting his disapproval, but still determined to have some fun.

Eric leaned down and sniffed the air around him and, yes, that must have been different from the king's routine. The human shrunk about an inch away and shivered with what appeared to be trepidation.

Eric's eyes jumped at Bill for a moment with a satisfactory smirk. A smirk which grew as Bill sent him a disapproving gaze. Bill just wanted to get this over with, but Eric insisted on taking his time.

Eric stared smugly back at Bill. His eyes had a sort of '_I've got you_' expression aimed at the human who struggled to remain composed. Eric gripped the man's head and tilted it backwards. He held him there for a long time, watching his throat muscles quiver in anticipation. The human tried to get a grip on his fear and reel in his senses, but he was breathing much too quickly to convince a vampire.

Eric let his fangs descend with a metallic hiss. The human jerked a bit as the sound echo through his ears. With his fingers grasped tightly through his hair, Eric could feel all his muscles inside him straining to remain obedient. They wouldn't have enough time to completely break the humans, but Eric wanted enough of a reaction so they wouldn't be completely willing donors.

Eric's thumb moved along the human's face, tracing the contours and making him tremble. It was a show for Bill. Letting him know what he was missing out on. Eric's mouth came down on the human's throat with a violent and fierce demand. The bite was cold and intentionally overpowering. Eric feed from him brutally, imprinting his fangs on the human's neck until he was trembling in response.

Eric could still feel Bill's eyes on him. Bill was making an obvious effort to hold onto his self-control, but the sight before him caused his groin to grow heavy and hard. As much as he wanted to indulge in his need, he wouldn't in the king's home and Eric didn't expect him to. He simply wanted the image to dance around in Bill's mind. Images that would torture him on their way back to Louisiana, where Bill would hopefully have built up enough sexual frustration to finally have some fun.

Eric suddenly ripped his fangs away from the human and tossed him aside. The man retreated to the opposite end of the room, his pulse racing with unnatural rapidity.

"I don't know…" Eric muttered harshly as he eyed the human backing away. "I think I need some help with this one."

It was a request Eric knew Bill would ignore, so he intentionally spoke with a slackened jaw, causing the blood to dribble down his chin. The streak of blood raced down his clavicle and a deliberate twitch of his throat muscle caught Bill's attention.

It thumped as convincingly as any human heartbeat. Bill swallowed hard. "…just get on with it."

"Tell me what you think," Eric commanded as he grabbed Bill's neck and pulled him into a brutal kiss. His fingers dug so fiercely onto Bill's neck as if it were an attempt to rip him apart. He forced Bill to taste the last of the lingering blood on his tongue. It was sharp and flavorful, but lacking a certain metallic tang.

For a moment, Bill clutched onto Eric, needing to claim as much warmth and passion as he could from the blood on Eric's tongue. The fresh blood surged through Bill with a heavy, drugging heat.

"That's it!" Bill answered breathlessly as he pulled away from Eric. "Now we can go."

He was relieved that they found O negative so quickly. The fight to remain controlled would finally come to an end.

But that wasn't Eric's plan.

The Viking turned around and each human paled as true fear instantly appeared in their eyes.

"The king won't be pleased if you mark all his humans," Bill pointed out stiffly. He knew Eric had no intention on healing their wounds. He would want to leave a lasting impression. While the king didn't specifically instruct how they should go about acquiring the blood, he had a feeling that he wouldn't approve of such an indulgent, unhurried approached.

"You're the one he'll blame," Eric responded unapologetically. Then he instantly sped over to the O negative human and gripped his neck. He would offer Bill one consolation while he continued his own task.

"Send this one to Russell," Eric instructed as he heartlessly flung the human over to Bill. Then he proceeded to prowl the room. "I haven't sampled them all yet."

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

The IV was hooked back up to Talbot. This time, it was filled with the O negative blood Bill supplied. Russell had noticed the sloppy, selfish marks on the human's neck, but he didn't have time to succumb to his own irritation. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed beside Talbot. His vision was slightly clouded as his own bloodshot eyes were finally beginning to leak. He could replenish some blood by feeding, but it seemed unfair while Talbot was unable to do so. His only concern now was to be beside Talbot when he woke up, so he wouldn't distract himself with something even as gratifying as human blood.

Dr. Ludwig wandered in and out of the room. Her reoccurring and disappearing presence was slightly distracting, but Russell ignored it for the time being. As the blood surged its way through Talbot's vein, Russell was able to see a promising flush return to his child's face.

It only took a couple of hours for Talbot's eyes to open. When they did, he instantly sat up and wasted no time ripping the tubing from his arm. Russell lost himself in a brief moment of relief. Talbot's prompt disobedience could only mean that he was well. It was almost as if last night never happened. His precious child had returned to him.

Once that had settled in, Russell's eyes glared at his behavior. An ailing progeny was still new territory for him, and all his instincts told him to remain cautious.

"You had better be healed," Russell warned, but he sounded too tired to be threatening. Thankfully, he didn't need any more strength to enforce his authority as maker over his child. As long as Talbot was awake, the situation could only improve.

Talbot ignored that weak warning and rubbed at his arm. He was slowly remembering all that had happened to him. He still hadn't decided how to react to the situation, so he continued to rub his arm and examined the puncture wound that luckily already repaired itself. Russell saw that too and was finally able to massage his bloody eyes as all his frustrations began to calm.

"He should be able to feed normally now," Dr. Ludwig declared. "I recommend you throw out the rest of your Tru Blood in storage."

Russell sighed. As long as Talbot was well, he would finally be able to get his rest. "Talbot," he began faintly. "Wouldn't you like to thank the doctor for her trouble?"

Russell was still rubbing his face, so he didn't catch the heated glare his progeny was offering him. He could only assume it was there, so he answered on his behalf.

"Thank you," Russell said hoarsely to the doctor. "You should be able to catch a ride back with William and Sheriff Northman."

"What?" Talbot interjected in an instant. He suspected that Bill had spent the day, but he wasn't aware there was another. And unexpected guests were the cause of this whole catastrophe.

Russell moaned pleasantly at the bitter question. Talbot's strength had returned along with his irritability. The acidity in his voice was soothing to Russell's sore ears. It didn't matter what condition he found himself in, because Talbot will continue to be his cherished child and that was the only significance in the world.

Even though Dr. Ludwig knew another quarrel was looming, she made her escape anyways. Mississippi had taken up enough of her time and there were far more deserving patients.

"More guests?" Talbot continued to scowl. Now that his energy returned, he fully intended to set his house back in order. "Let me guess. Somewhere in Louisiana, there is an unattended gas station."

"Pipe down." Russell's voice was a tired order now, but it also had a happy pitch hidden beneath the words. "They're not all country bumpkins. No harm was done while you were indisposed. I made sure of it. Except, maybe, for marking a few humans on their way out."

Had Russell been up to his usual performance, he would have chosen his words more carefully. He instantly regretted that bit of info and he looked over to see Talbot's eyes dart back to the IV.

"Did you feed me a secondhand human?" his child accused slowly and harshly.

Russell barely shook his head. He hardly had the energy to explain that. Hopefully, Eric and Bill will take their time leaving and suffer the target of Talbot's displeasure.

And Talbot fully intended to do so, but he suddenly noticed the king's frayed appearance. With a scrutinizing gaze, he examined Russell. "What happened to you?"

Russell's mouth twitched back a bit as he felt another streak of blood race down his neck. He knew the royal consort would not approve of his appearance, so he rasped simply, "I had a long day."

Talbot didn't need any more explanation than that. He suspected his maker wouldn't rest while he lay unconscious and ill. Talbot shifted on the bed to clear some space. Then he threw Russell an insisting look. The king recognized the silent request and lumbered over. With a worn out groan, he lay beside his lover and folded his hands over his chest. It was comforting just to rest beside his now healthy progeny. Talbot leaned over above him and grabbed the handkerchief from his jacket pocket. Then he took great care in wiping the blood off his neck and cheek.

"Why do you always insist on doing this to yourself?" Talbot admonished softly as he looked over the mess that was his face. "We don't both need to be falling apart."

"I thought you'd be pleased."

"Pleased that the only time you show me any attention is when I'm unconscious? I have little use for that." Talbot's remark sounded recognizably flippant. Russell could only assume another argument was forthcoming, but Talbot betrayed himself with a fleeting smile.

"What?" the king grumbled.

"You. Just lying there. Completely at my disposal."

"Ha!" Russell grunted at his child's smirk and waved his hand about limply. As sunken in as his face looked, it did nothing to alleviate his usual air of arrogance. "This. This is nothing. I could be out of this country before you even blink."

"True," Talbot smiled back at the open challenge. "But you'd leave a blood trail and I'd soon catch up."

Russell matched Talbot's smile with his own slow, lazy grin of satisfaction. He looked up at his progeny who regained that healthy glow of timeless beauty and he continued to stare at that face as Talbot attentively dabbed the blood away from his chin. It was all well worth the strain and he would gladly repeat it. While Talbot had a cold and furious objection to Dr. Ludwig, he was now well and seemingly calm. Russell would never be ashamed of his violent need to protect his adoring treasure and Talbot seemed to be free of any grudges.

"I won't forgive you for this," Talbot announced matter-of-factly, as if he could read the king's mind.

Russell sighed. He should have expected that response and it was comforting to hear.

"A king does what he must," Russell uttered nobly, much to Talbot's annoyance. His bones cracked as he folded his arms behind his head and continued to savor the splendid satisfaction of a job well done.

Talbot stilled. His hand that was gripped around the handkerchief was only an inch away from Russell's face. It wouldn't be long before his arm shuddered with frustration. Frustrated because his king would rather greet him with smugness than show him even an ounce of sympathy for the agony he put him through. Russell ignored his irritated expression a few moments longer before deciding he had been tortured enough.

"I may be invincible…," Russell finally yielded, but his voice was still rough and gravelly. "…but you have the power to make me weak."

Talbot continued to be still and quiet. Russell didn't even have to look at him. He knew his progeny would be outrage by the doctor's interference for centuries to come. It would just be another misdeed for him to add to the king's list of growing transgressions.

But Talbot gradually put down his arm. He waited until Russell met his eyes. It was very easy for a powerful vampire such as Russell to clear his conscience with gifts of wealth. So, Talbot recognized Russell's declaration for what it was – an apology. He leaned over and brushed his lips across Russell's, reassuring him wordlessly that he was forgiven.

But that didn't mean he heard the end of it…

THE END.


End file.
